1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal composite, and more particularly to an optically compensated birefringence (OCB) liquid crystal composite.
2. Related Art
In recent years, the technology related to the flat panel display, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), has become mature. The LCDs now have been widely applied to various electronic products, including large-size products that use thin-film transistor LCDs (TFT-LCDs), such as personal computers and notebooks; and small-size products that adopt super twist nematic (STN) technologies, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), language translation machines, and cellular phones.
Although the LCDs have the advantages of low radiation, small size, light weight, and thin thickness, when a user views an LCD at different angles, the contrast ratio decreases as the viewing angle increases, thus limiting the viewing angle. Moreover, the response speed of commercially available LCD devices is not high enough, such that the displayed dynamic images often become blurred due to image retention. Therefore, there is still an urgent need in the industry to increase the viewing angle and the response speed of the LCDs so as to improve the image quality of the LCDs.
In order to solve the above problems, an optically compensated birefringence (OCB) LCD device has been developed. The display device has the advantages of high response speed and wide viewing angle in an OCB mode, and thus has a great development potential.
However, commercially available OCB LCD devices still have problems. In general, for an OCB LCD device, the liquid crystal molecules are in a splay mode parallel to a panel in the absence of an electrical field, and in a bend mode in a preferred OCB operation situation. In order to let the liquid crystal molecules achieve its bend mode alignment, a certain preset time is needed to enable the liquid crystal molecules to be twisted from the splay mode into the bend mode in position.
While, the driving voltage required for enabling the liquid crystal molecules to be twisted from the splay mode into the bend mode in position and the corresponding response speed still results the delay response for the OCB LCD device.